


Black Sun

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "Clio." She replied petting the dog. Clio looked up looking into Kiba's eyes. This boy...he smelled so...delicious...so attracting...so ridiculously good. Clio shook her head; he couldn't possibly be the one. Could he?"Would you like to eat?" he asked. Clio gave him a funny look. If his cooking was as bad as his washing up, then she'd rather not eat. She sighed."Want me to cook?" she asked walking closer.Kiba's eyes lit up. "Can you?" his voice sounded almost pleadingly."Of course." She chuckled, smiling at the dog boy.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Original Female Character(s)





	Black Sun

**Black Sun [Kiba Inuzuka] for lovexconspiracy**

Once again, the night fell upon the earth in a silent doom. It seemed as if the whole world fell asleep all at once. Not even a sound evident in the darkness. No lights. No indication of human life. Even the trees stayed frozen as if someone casted a spell upon them. Perhaps, it was true. A single shadow was creeping through the forest, avoiding the trees and branches, flowing like a ghost, making no sound. Suddenly the shadow froze and looked up, turning its gaze to the moon.

The stranger was young woman of a beauty that could only be sung about in songs and praised in poems. The hood of her black cloak fell back revealing her bleach blonde hair falling on her face and shoulders. Her eyes shone with a crazy light, as if she wasn't aware of where she was and what was happening. She threw her arms in the air and laughed. Her sonorous laughter filled the forest, waking up its creatures. The girl spun around a small glade in a strange dance that a normal person would never be able to distinguish from a mental person's behaviour. She continued laughing when she noticed a pack of wolves slowly circling around her. The girl smiled.

"Brothers," she screamed addressing the animals. "Black sun...it's ours."

The wolves howled.

***

Kiba slowly walked through the forest enjoying the morning breeze. It wasn't cold but chilly and he liked it. Akamaru was far ahead of him as always when they went for their morning walks. The gigantic dog loved going for a walk in the early morning, and Kiba agreed with him. It was refreshing and helped to wake up. He heard Akamaru's loud barking. He was calling his owner. Kiba rushed in the direction of the dog, not seeing anything around him. When he finally made it there he looked at what the dog was barking. It was a girl about the age of 17 or 18; she laid on the ground, her long blonde hair spread all over the wet grass. The girl's lips were parted and pale. Her nails long and painted black...the body seemed lifeless.

"Akamaru, did you find her this way?" Kiba asked quietly quickly approaching the girl. Akamaru barked in agreement. Kiba kneeled down and felt her pulse. It was very faint but it was still there. "She's alive." He exclaimed happily as he lifted her up. "Lets go Akamaru." He ordered as he ran home as quickly as he could.

***

Clio didn't know how long she slept but when she woke up she found herself in a small messy room with lots of doggy treats, dirty laundry and other boyish items. She slowly shifted and looked around; there was no sign of the owner. _*I must have fainted.*_ she thought getting up. Her cloak was no longer on her, neither was her dress. She wore a baggy male t-shirt and a pair of male shorts. *Excellent.* she thought ironically and exited the room. She slowly made her way downstairs, where she heard noises of broken dishes. She walked into the kitchen to see a male of about the same as her trying to do the dishes, cussing and yelling. Jumping around the room and saying something to a huge white dog that sat quietly and looked at its owner as if the first one was insane. Clio chuckled. The guy looked up. _*Jeez, he looks ridiculous.*_ she thought smiling widely.

The guy wore knee shorts and no top, his chest and face were covered in foam and it seemed as if he bleached his shorts accidents. In one hand he held a plate, in the other the sponge, which had the most disgusting look, with food leftovers and something Clio couldn't recognise, but it smelled like a doggy treat. His hair was messy and stuck to his wet face.

"Good morning." Clio said still smiling. "Did you bring me here?"

"Hey." The boy said, still looking very confused. "Yes, Akamaru found you in the forest. I actually thought you passed away." He smiled putting away the plate and the sponge. "I'm Kiba, by the way, this is Akamaru," he pointed at the large dog that barked and jumped towards Clio rubbing its head on her hand, "what's your name?"

"Clio." She replied petting the dog. Clio looked up looking into Kiba's eyes. This boy...he smelled so...delicious...so attracting...so ridiculously good. Clio shook her head; he couldn't possibly be the one. Could he?

"Would you like to eat?" he asked. Clio gave him a funny look. If his cooking was as bad as his washing up, then she'd rather not eat. She sighed.

"Want me to cook?" she asked walking closer.

Kiba's eyes lit up. "Can you?" his voice sounded almost pleadingly.  
"Of course." She chuckled, smiling at the dog boy.

***

It's been two since Kiba found the girl in a forest. The first couple of days he insisted for her to stay with him until she fully recovered, but when she did, he didn't want to let her go. With a blushing face and shaking hands Kiba asked if Clio wanted to stay with him for a while; he expected to be rejected like a fool, but to his surprise she agreed with a condition that she would cook and clean in the house. Kiba couldn't be happier. Even since he started living alone, life has been pretty dull. Meeting this girl was a destiny; finally she would bring a ray of light into the greyness of his habitat.

Every morning started pretty much this way:

"Kiba!!!" Clio ran into the house angrily. "Kiba Inuzuka, bring your skinny ass here right now!" she marched to his room and opened the door wide open. Kiba chocked on his drink. Clio had nothing on but a pair or panties. Her plump chest looked ridiculously delicious and little nipples so inviting. She shoved something into his face angrily, but Kiba was too busy to see what it was.

"KIBA ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" he smacked him across the head.

"Huh, what?" Kiba tried to look away.

"YOU MADE A HOLE IN MY BRA!!!" she exclaimed throwing it at him. Kiba caught it and looked at her guiltily. "I knew you were taking it into your room for reasons I don't want to know, BUT MAKING A GOD DAMN HOLE!" she continued. She picked up and pillow and threw it at his face. Then his shirt and his shoes.

"Come one Clio, I'm sorry. I'll get you a new one." He laughed catching the shoes before it hit him on the head.

"A new one? A NEW ONE???? I don't need a new one. I want you to stop taking my clothing items into you room for some perverted acts, and in process I want you to stop ruining them." She hissed, making another attempt to throw a shoe at the room owner.

Kiba blushed. "Sorry. Come on, don't be angry." He smirked quickly approaching her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, pressing his bare chest to hers. The first touch of their skin sent shivers down her spine. She looked up at the dog boy, her eyes blurring with lust. Kiba leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She was taken aback by his sudden move, but quickly recovered. She wrapped her arms around him and replied his caressing. Kiba's kiss was forceful, and a bit painful, as he bit and nibbled on her lips making them bleed. He licked the blood off and looked into her eyes, his hands instantly travelling down her back to her lower body.

Clio took a step back and pushed him away gently. "Not yet." She whispered licking her lips. She grabbed a t-shirt from his bed and quickly pulled it on as she exited his room. Kiba sighed and sat down looking at the door. His body still shook with excitement and he had a hard time controlling himself. He was never the patient kind, but lately things have been going over the top. Clio teased but always stopped before they could go any further than kissing.

Kiba closed his eyes and let out a groan. "Here goes another half an hour under a cold shower."

***

**4 weeks later**

The girl ran through the forest followed by a pack of black wolves. They howled as they quickly surrounded her. She sat down on the glass and waited. The biggest wolf slowly approached. In a blink of an eye he turned into human. He was a strong built man in his mid 30s.

"What's taking so long?" he asked, his husky voice sounded almost fatherly.

"Forgive me, my king." The girl bowed in front of the man.

"Have you found the one?" he asked again.

"Yes, your majesty. I found the boy." She replied not looking up. "During the black sun, he will be mine." She whispered. "Just as we planned."

The man smiled as he turned back into the wolf. The pack disappeared in the darkness of the forest leaving the girl alone. She sighed and covered her face with her hands. For once she wondered why everything ended up the way it did. She was ordered to find a mate to conceive a child during the black moon, which her master and his followers could use to regain their human form and have eternal lives. But she didn't know that she would get so attached with the one destined to be her mate. She didn't know she would fall in all, without looking back.

"Kiba..." she whispered. "Forgive me, my love."

She closed her eyes and lay on the soft grass enjoy the silence. She knew she would have to go back and she knew that she couldn't do anything, but...

Kill.

***

"Clio!!" Kiba yelled waving at the girl walking towards him. Clio looked up and smiled. She sped up and stopped a few centimetres away from him. Her hair was touching his hands and tickling them. "Where have you been? I was looking for you everywhere." He exclaimed lifting her up and spinning her around. Clio laughed hugging his neck and closing her eyes in pleasure.

She inhaled his scent loving every moment of it.

"Sometimes you act like Akamaru." Kiba stated laughing and putting her down but not removing his hands.

"Says the dog boy, who recognises everyone by their smell." Clio hissed back playfully. Kiba pouted hugging her and kissing her neck.

"Kiba!" Clio exclaimed trying to control her moan.

"But you know you want to." He whispered into her ear licking it. Clio shivered. She did want, how could she not?

"Not now Kiba...later." she whispered back kissing his lips gently.

_*Later...*_

***

**Kiba's POV:**

_It's been a two months since I've met her...Clio. We've been together ever since. It was a miracle that Akamaru found her in the forest that day. So innocent, so beautiful...And all mine. I watch her every day when she's asleep, I want to be there when she wakes up, I want to be the first thing she sees when she opens her eyes and the first one she sees when she falls asleep. I want to spend my life with her..._

_But what can I offer to this beautiful creature? I don't have anything, except my love._

_I looked at her as she ran a hairbrush through her hair; it grew visibly long over the past month, as if it grew every day by a couple of centimetres. She looked so pale. Her lips were redder than usual and her green eyes shone with a wild light that was never evident there before. She wore a silk night gown that was a bit see through allowing me to see her erect nipples._

_I swallowed and looked away. She was too gorgeous, too inviting, and I was scared I wouldn't be able to stop myself._

_Clio stood up and slowly approached me. She laid on the bed and turned her gaze towards. She smiled pushing a strand of my hair away from my eyes. "Kiba." She whispered. I felt my lips shake a bit in anticipation of what was going to follow. "I love you. I will always love you, no matter what happens." She added closing her eyes and before I knew it, she was already asleep._

_I didn't understand what she wanted to say but..._

_"I love you too Clio. Forever..."_

_Men in Inuzuka family choose one partner to spend their lives with. And I chose mine. Clio you are my destiny._

**END POV**

***

Clio felt a flow of energy running through her body. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she felt like a different person. Her body was in ecstasy, adrenaline rushing through her veins. She parted her lips and smirked, licking her teeth and the fangs that just started appearing. Her eyes turned blood red as she accidently cut her tongue; the taste of blood drove her insane. She sniffed the air.

She could smell Kiba's scent miles away. He was approaching. Fast.

"Faster..." she whispered breathing out clouds of smoke. "Come to me faster." It felt as if the world was spinning around her. She laughed.

Clio raised her hand and looked at it. Her nails started to grow longer.

"In nomine de patri et fili spiritu sancte..." she hissed. "And let the God be with you, and the Devil follow you...Scream..." her body moved in a snake like form as if she had no skeleton, just skin and muscles. "Get out of me..." Clio screamed falling on the ground. She grabbed the dress she wore and started ripping it apart. "Get out of me..." her voice echoed through the forest.

"Clio." She could hear him call her. "Clio, I'm coming for you." Kiba rushed through the forest. Branches scratched and cut his face and arms but that didn't stop him. He couldn't feel anything except the need to be with her. She needed him, and he sensed it.

When he finally reached the place, he found Clio standing next to a tree, her nightgown ripped in the front, revealing her pale skin and bits of her chest.

"Clio, what happened?" Kiba ran to her and wrapped his arms around her trying to hide her from everything...from the world itself. She clenched his shirt and crushed her lips with his. "It is time." She whispered, madly looking at him, like Akamaru at a treat.

She pushed him on the grass and sat on top him placing his hands on her hips.

"Black sun..." she whispered letting herself sink in the ocean of love and passion, which burnt her for a very long time.

Kiba looked at the sky, his vision blurred with lust. The last thing he remembered was the moon covering the sun...Eclipse.

***

"Well done, Clio." The leader of the pack said as the girl kneeled before him. "This child will bring us all eternal life." He added now addressing the rest of the pack. The wolves watched him walk around the girl. "And you, Clio Nightroad, the witch of the black forest and the daughter of Danae, will be rewarded for your help." He raised his rough hand and placed it on her head, then trailed it down her face and raised her chin, making Clio look at him.

"No regrets child?" he asked smirking. Clio clenched her teeth. He knew, he already knew everything she couldn't hide, then...

Clio pushed his hand away and stood up. She looked around the pack, her eyes travelling from one wolf to another and then back to the leader. There was nothing else she could do. Clio took a step back and took off her cloak. She threw it away and crossed her hands on her chest.

"Now that you know..." she said calmly. "I guess I have nothing else left to do." Clio clenched her fists and...Howled. "Lets fight."

_*To protect whom I love, to protect what I care for, I must fight...and win.* Clio thought as the fight began._


End file.
